Darth Vader vs Senator Armstrong
Episode 10 Darth Vader (Nominated by Ultimatelifeform) vs Senator Armstrong (Nominated by Somebody495) Description Battle 10! Darth Vader takes on the Future President! Will Darth Vader take his place as president or will he be destroyed? Intro Den, Blake, Josh Memer, and Char, are on a mission sent by Ari Himself. Their objective is to infiltrate the Death-Star and free EP, Ult and Time. Blake: Den are you sure Time, Ult and EP got captured by Armstrong's forces Den: Of course, While I was at the Death Star I saw Time and EP and Ult being captured by Armstrong himself,. now let's go. Char, Memer and Blake followed Den from room to room until they saw several prison cells. Char: Which one shows the Prison cell of Time, Ult and EP? Josh: Maybe we should check each cell individually. Den: Good plan Memer. Den, Memer, Blake and Char search in several prison cells but no luck Char: Den! I thought you said EP, Ult and Time were held prisoner in here! Den: Maybe they got transfered to main cell! ???- That's right. Armstrong appears along with his forces Char: Armstrong! What are you doing here! Armstrong: Isn't it obvious? I am here to capture you. Men get them! Armstrongs forces charge at the 5 heroes Den: Get ready guys! Heroes go into battle positions until Armstrong's forces are being force choked by a mysterious figure Armstrong: What?! The doors explode as the mysterious figure who happens to be Darth Vader. Darth Vader: I cannot allow you to capture these guests Armstrong: Who are you?! Memer: Darth Vader? Are we glad to see you! Darth Vader: (points lightsaber at the 5 users) Are you one of my enemies troops? Josh: Of course not! We came here ourselves. Blake: We were sent by Ari to free Ult, EP and Time from prison Darth Vader: I see. I shall take care of this Armstrong person. While you 5 take out the minions and free your friends Den: OK Good luck! the 5 heroes slaughter Armstrong's minions and then head to the main prison cells to rescue their friends Armstrong: So you're a friend of the 5 heroes am i correct? Darth Vader: Only Temporarily. But now I will; slaughter you here (Takes out Lightsaber) HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!! Armstrong picks up a large computer and throws at his opponent but Vader uses the force to throw the computer system back at the President which damages him. Enraged Armstrong throws more systems at Vader but Vader slices them with his Lightsaber and uses the force to push one back at Armstrong then uses kinetite at Armstrong. Armstrong manages to catch the computer system but gets hit by Kinetite. Armstrong: Impressive. And to think, you were beginning to bore me. Vader: Then, watch this fool. Vader throws his lightsaber at Armstrong but he dodges it. Armstrong: Fool, it that the best you can do?! Vader: Don't get cocky (Uses the force bring back the lightsaber in his hands) Armstrong runs towards and grabs Vader then punches him setveral times in the ribs. then punches him to the ground. Armstrong: Face it Vader, It's over, Vader: Don't... get... overconfident (Paralyzed Armstrong with force stun leaving Armstrong stunned The 5 heroes returned with Ult, Time, and EP. Ult: What's going on? Char: Vader is about too deal the final blow to Armstrong! Ult: Oh Sweet! Vader then uses his lightsaber to stab and slice Armstrong's heart. As a result, Armstrong dies. Vader: That was for underestimating the power of the darkside. (Looks at the 5 heroes and the 3 prisoners) Vader: You may go. But next time we meet, we will be enemies. Den: I'll be aware of that. Memer: Uh.. Den One thing though. How do we get home? Blake: There's the Millenium Falcon we can borrow. Char: Oh! That sounds like fun! The 8 users head inside the Millenium Falcon and flew off This Match-up's winner is... DARTH VADER!!!! Next time on Den's DBX!!! ???: I'm a one-man apocalypse ???: CHAOS CONTROL!!!!! Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Densetsu1999 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Adventures of Den and his DBF Friends